forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Nero
Charlie Adams Williams (born January 5th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working for WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), under the ring name Nero, on the Smackdown! brand. In his career he has won the WWE United States Championship, EWA Smash Championship, WWE X-Division Championship, ECZW International Championship, MHWE Championship, TCW International Championship, and he has won the NXT Season 2 on WWEFE. Professional Wrestling Career WWE for Extreme (2008-Present) NXT (2008) Nero entered the WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) through their training program, NXT. He was mentored by the then ECW and Television Champion, Andy Brookes. His first match didn't go so well, he lost against Jackson Lyon. His start was rather bad, he then drawed a match against Vladislav Cvetko. But two weeks later he came back at the top of his game, he defeated Vladislav Cvetko, but a week later he lost to Darren Darwin. Two weeks later he defeated Riko Suave, trying to redeem himself into the Pro's Poll. The following week he defeated Dean Diamond, the following week, he and Riko Suave defeated Jackson Lyon and Chris Hunter, Jr. to win immunity, meaning he could't be eliminated the following poll. On his next match, he drawed with Jackson Lyon. But the next week, he defeated Jackson Lyon twice in one day, giving him the edge on the last Pro's Poll and winning the Season 2 of NXT. He signed with Smackdown. Smackdown! (2008-Present) Nero came into Smackdown with his head not really knowing what to do yet, he was guaranteed a title shot to any title after winning NXT. His debut would be against Amazing Red, the then-X-Division Champion. He defeated him with great fashion and the champion himself gave Nero a title shot at Summerslam. The following week, he faced Reaper, in a match that it was clear that Reaper was gonna destroy the rookie, but instead, Nero won defeating the veteran. The next week, Reaper asked Nero to join him and his trainee, Andy. He joined them. The same week, he teamed with Slash to defeat Amazing Red and Mike Sydal. He defeated Amazing Red at Summerslam to win the X-Division Championship. '(X-Division Champion and Team Smackdown)' Nero went on to defeat the likes of Chris, and also participating in the tag team tournament with Andy, they passed the first round, but then got eliminated by Andy Brookes and Slade Mathens. He continued his successful ways, defeating DJ and Amazing Red, but losing against Kris Kutter and Chris Robertson. He would get back on track teaming with Adam Adonis and Patrick Lawler to defeat High Flying Havoc. He held the X-Division Title for three months, defending the title twice against Jerry Static and Anthony Rainen at Unforgiven and No Mercy. He would lose the X-Division Championship to Anthony Rainen at Cyber Sunday in a triple threat match also involving Adam Adonis. He led Team Smackdown! of Sold1er, Anthony Rainen, Genesis, and Damien Holster to defeat Team RAW at Bragging Rights. '(Chase for the United States Championship and first Wrestlemania)' He then would team with Clark Lombardi and he defeated Midas and Chris Hunter, Jr. He took a few weeks off to recover from some nagging injuries, but he came back to defeat Trent Barreta. At Armageddon (2008), he defeated JBL in singles competition. He was granted an United States Championship opportunity, but he failed to capture against Viper and JBL, which JBL won. Nero teamed with Holster to defeat JBL and Viper. He took two weeks off from action and came back to defeat Tom LoBiondo. He participated in the Royal Rumble, but he failed to win it. He then set his sights on the Money in the Bank, he faced Oculto to enter the match at Wrestlemania 25. The following week he defeated the WWE Champion Chris Robertson in singles action, CM Punk the following week, and the United States Champion the other week, planting himself as a possible next contender for either title. Nero would suffer a loss against a returning Gorgoth in a harsh Extreme Rules Contest. He redeemed himself defeating the current X-Division Champion, JKB Kid , in a singles match. He would then compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania 25. He put up his best effort, but ended up losing the match. After Wrestlemania, he took some time off, not appearing on WWE programming for several months. 'Come back and United States Title reign (June 2009-present)' Nero made his comeback two weeks before Extreme Rules, confronting the then US Champion Chris Robertson , he was looking for a challenger and he got one. Nero went on to Extreme Rules to defeat Chris Robertson and win the United States Championship for the first time in his career. He went on to team up with Anthony Rainen to take on Kelly Oliver and Jasper Merrick , but the match ended in a no contest. Then defeating Jasper Merrick by DQ, and pinning the WWE Champion Anthony Rainen . He then retained his championship against Richard Dweck , and the following week defeated Xavier Allen by DQ, before he was introduced as a member of the Takeover. Nero would go on to Night of Champions to face Midas for the United States Championship , he would lose the championship in a hard fought match. He was out of action for two weeks, before facing Mikkel Kessler in the King of the Ring tournament, he would lose the match. As these events occured, Nero began to develop a small relationship with Kayley Hale , making his place on the Takeover be questioned. After a backstage segment, Kelly Oliver would accept Nero's challenge, a tag match, Mike Maverick and Rodeo Rick versus Nero and Kayley Hale. They would win, leaving The Takeover out of their reach for the time being. Nero would then stay off television segments and matches. 'The Takeover (Late 2009)' He returned, to be part of the Takeover team at Survivor Series and turning on the fans, becoming a "heel". He faced Jasper Merrick in a Steel Cage match, defeating the United States Champion in his first match since his return. He would team up with Kayley Hale to defeat Patrick Hunter & Jesse James. At Survivor Series 2009, Nero took part of the Takeover's Team who faced Team Patrick, he was on the winning side of the match along with the rest of the Takeover. He defeated Tom LoBiondo on RAW, it was his first match on that show. Armageddon 2009 come close, and Nero made his presense felt in a segment with Mr. McMahon and Shoya Valin who also wanted a United States title opportunity, he earned it. A triple threat match was held at the PPV and the champion, Jasper Merrick, would retain in a great match. On the following Smackdown!, he teamed up with Kayley Hale to defeat Chavo Guererro & Patrick Hunter. 'Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling (Early 2009)' Nero would sign a contract with Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling (ECZW) in 2011 and form a tag team with Clark Lombardi. Nero would debut on ECZW defeating Dr. Payne in a 15 Feet Till Pain match, earning himself a shot at the ECZW International Championship. The following week, he would face Darnell Lewis for the title, he defeated him in a Orange Clockhouse of fun match, winning the his first championship in that company. ECZW would come to a end, leaving Nero as the last International Champion. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** N-Strike(2008-2009) ** N-ap Time! (Rolling Cutter) ** 450 Splash(2008-Present) ** Swanton Bomb (EWA) ** Nero Cutter (EWA) (Twist of Fate) *'Signature moves' ** N-Slam ** Inverted Facebuster ** Diving Crossbody ** Spinning Heelkick ** Shining Wizard ** Hurracarrana ** Arm Drag ** Headlock ** Snap Suplex ** Superplex *'Teamed with' **Clark Lombardi **Andy **Andy Brookes * Managed by ** Andy Brookes *'Theme Music' **'"Code of Energy"' - Papa Roach (2008-2009) **"Fixation on the Darkness" - Killswitch Engage (2009) Championships & Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*United States Champion (1 time) :*X-Division Champion (1 time) :*NXT Season 2 Winner :*WWEFE 2010 Couple of the Year w/ Kayley Hale *'The Cave Wrestling' :*TCW International Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling' :*ECZW International Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' :*EWA Smash Division Champion (1 time) *'Mixed Harsh Wrestling Entertainment' :*MHWE World Champion (1 time) Category:1986 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Extreme Combat Zone Wrestling Category:NXT contestants Category:The Cave Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE NXT Category:WWE for Extreme Category:X-Division champions Category:The Takeover